The Devil's Sister
by Hayleyguinevere
Summary: what will happen when Azrael wants her blade and therefore visits Lucifer on Earth. will she blame him or does she have a different motive as well? this story is around the episode 2x08 "Trip to Stabby town" if your are not there yet please be aware of spoilers!
1. chapter 1

**Author** **note:**

 **Hello lovely readers,**

 **I decided to write a Lucifer fan fiction as you guys can see. I have become obsessed , in a good way lol. Can't believe I didn't see this series sooner!** **In this first chapter I will recap a bit of the show but I promise i will added some stuff for this story. So be warned this chapter can sound familiar.**

 **Well let's see what will happen shall we.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Lucifer or the characters!_**

 **Chapter 01 VISITOR**

Lucifer was sitting behind his piano in his penthouse. His fingers dancing on the ivory keys, desperately trying to forget killing his brother with his sister's blade. The blade that whippes every soul out of existence. No heaven, no hell, just into nothing. Lucifer was grieving although he wasn't pleased having that feeling. He was the devil... But killing his brother left a mark on his soul and the guilt was eating at him, but he knew he made the right choice. Protecting the detective and his mother.

He grabbed one of the shot glasses of the piano and quickly drank it, followed by a few others. He wished he could get drunk. Frustrated he stop playing and walked to his balcony when he was at the edge he grabbed a cigarette and tried to light it, but the lighter never went on. Angry he threw the cigarette away, he looked up at the sky angry at his father.

"You sick bastard! Was this also part of your Divine plan! Look what you made me do!" he shouted in rage. "I am sick and tired of your mind games!"

Lucifer turned around and stalked towards the elevator. Still fuming making his way to Lux.

Chloe was sitting at home on her couch with a drink in one hand, thinking about what happened today with Lucifer. He wasn't acting like himself, it worried her. He actually wanted to get shot by a sniper and punched Dan in his face. She hoped that Lucifer took her advice and talked to het therapist about it.

She wanted him to talk to her but he clearly wasn't planning on that. With a sigh she got up and checked on Trixie before she went to bed. Her sweet little monkey was sprawled across the bed, her blanket had fallen half of of her. Quietly Chloe walked to the bed and tucked her daughter in. Walked up stairs, undressed and went to bed herself. Hopefully Lucifer would be feeling like his old self again soon. She needed her partner.

The next day Lucifer decided to talk to docter Martin. Which resulted in him showing his true face and he is now scared he broken her. He left her office while she was staring straight ahead of herself. Not saying anything. He knew she asked for it and he needed her to take him seriously, he knew it was the only way to make her see he wasn't some delusional human with a devil complex.

He made his way out of the building and walked to his car. Quickly he hopped in and made his way to Lux. Still thinking about his conversation with doctor Martin. He felt guilty for his brothers death. A feeling he wasn't familiar with and he didn't know what to with it.

Maybe he just needed a bit of fun a threesome or some lovely ladies to get his mind of off things.

The following week was uneventful until there was a case involving the murder on Chloe's father which actually was a hit. Maze caught the guy and has a new job as a bounty hunter. Which fits her well. Although Maze was angry at Lucifer for ruining her friendship with Linda, all seemed to end well for her and her friend. Who realized that Maze and Lucifer still were the same people. Now all the weird stuff they said made sense.

Lucifer was pleased he didn't break the good docter. She actually took it better than he expected and to his relieve she actually wanted to be his therapist again, although Linda needed some devil therapy of her own to cope with the life changing revelation that the devil is real, just like god, angels, heaven and hell. After she accepted that everything went back to normal, well normal for someone who knows the truth.

Now Lucifer was sitting behind his piano again, drinking away. The guilty feeling he has wasn't going away though talking to Docter Linda did help him a bit. He was playing Metallica's unforgiven again. But abruptly he stopped playing feeling someone near to him.

"I know your there come out of the shadows." He said in a menacing tone. He was not in the mood to deal with one of his siblings at the moment. He slowly turned towards the balcony when there wasn't an answer. "I am not telling you again."

A figure walked cautiously inside, hands in front of them not wanting to agitate the pissed off devil even more.

"Well brother not happy to see me?"

"Why would I be happy to see you. You are only here because of father." He glared at his sibling

"Well he didn't send me brother. I came here on my own, I thought that you could use a family member."

 **Author note:**

 **thanks for reading. hope you liked it. I am currently writing chapter 03. i dont know how many chapters this story will have yet.** **next chapter will be posted soon!**

 **if you like the vampire diaries twilight check out my other stories. (which i am also currently writing)**

 **please let me know what you like to see in this fanfiction and what you think of this chapter. i promise there will be more dialogue in the following chapters**


	2. chapter 02

**CHAPTER 02**

"Why would you think I need a bloody family member." Lucifer said through clenched teeth. He stood up from the piano bench and took a step towards his sister.

"You are only here for your blade. Don't lie to me Azreal."

"I am here for my blade but not only that brother." She walked towards him. Her long black curls dancing while she moved gracefully through his penthouse. "I am here for you as well. I know this is difficult for you."

She stopped walking when Lucifer quickly stood up his eyes blazing with anger.

" I am the devil I don't need your pity sister or anyone's for that matter."

"of course you don't." She rolled her eyes but decided to walk to her brother again never losing eye contact with him. Her eyes narrowed a bit when she said

" Please help me understand. How did it come so far that you saw fit to kill our brother."

"I don't want to talk about it sister. Just go Azrael." Not liking his sister coming closer.

"I know I done you wrong in the past brother..." She now stood inches away from him. "I should have stood up for you against father."

She placed her hand on his arm. Which was the last straw of patience Lucifer had. He grabbed her by her neck and shoved her against the nearest wall. She knew he could react like this, but still her eyes turned wide for a split second.

" Your first mistake sister, not going when you could. You second one is touching me." He pushed her harder against the wall his eyes turning red.

"I'm sorry brother for touching you but not for staying." She wasn't frightend of him. She knew how he could be. Her dark eyes shining with determination.

"I don't want your apology. I want father to stop interfering with my life."

"and I want to know why! Why you killed our brother. I know he could be a pain in the ass. He stole my blade!" she shouted at him, her eyes turning completely black for a moment.

"Uriël brought this on himself. Doing father's bidding without thinking twice."

"You know father has his reasons…" Lucifer squeezed her throat harder cutting of the words he didn't want to hear not from his sister.

"Don't talk about him. I don't want to hear what that manipulative asshole wants. Uriël was only send here to make my life a living hell, since I am not there."

"Uriël didn't deserve to die." She struggled to say the words since her brother still was squeezing her throat. She pleaded with her eyes for him to listen to her. He didn't let go of her but released his grip a bit so she could talk. "You may have killed him but I felt it brother… I.. I felt him die and there was nothing I could do. I am the angel of death and couldn't prevent it."

Lucifer saw hurt flash in his sister's eyes. She was still grieving their brother. She may not have liked him but he was still her brother.

Lucifer let out a frustrated groan and released his sister, who slid against the wall toward the floor. Staring infront of her. She never had lost a family member and the grief and guilt were completely new to her.

Lucifer walked towards the bar and grabbed the strongest bottle of alcohol he could find. When he turned around Azrael was still on the ground with her head in her hands, her shoulders were shaking. Lucifer sighed and walked towards her and sat next to her. Taking a big sip out of the bottle. He wasn't sure what he should do. He was still angry.

Against his better judgement he decided to talk to his sister. The only of the angels he actually had a soft spot for. Which he did not want to admit, not even to himself.

"Sister, he wanted to kill the detective and wipe mum from the bloody universe." He awkwardly rubbed her arm, surprising them both. "I had to react fast and he had your knife. Az, you have to understand I didn't have a choice. It was him or…"

"You wanted to save a human? Why? And mom.. I thought you hated her."

"Oh she is definitely not my favourite person. But to destroy her. I couldn't let that happen. The detective doesn't deserve to be caught in the middle of a celestial family fight."

"You changed while you stayed here on earth brother."

"I did not!"

"Oh you certainly did! Caring about a human and not letting Uriël kill mom. Who you also blamed for your fall to hell as much as dad."

"Don't start sister!" he said through clenched teeth. He already regretted that he didn't throw her of the balcony.

"Okay, I won't push you but when you are ready please talk to me. I know this is partly my fault. He stole my knife. The one I am responsible for. I should have…"

"You are not the blame here sister. The one to blame is dear old father. He manipulates all of us, it's all a game for him and Uriël shouldn't have stolen your blade."

"Father could have prevented this. I am mad at him for that." She said through clenched teeth.

"Are you here to piss him off? Do I smell a bit of a rebellion?" He smirked and wiggling his brows. Azrael looked up at him shaking her head. She was glad his anger was subsiding.

"I am not rebelling. I know better although pissing him off by coming here is a bonus I must say."

"when are you going back?" He asked.

"Probably when I have my blade. I have a feeling you know where it is."

"I do know sister but what is the fun in telling you." Azrael's eyes turned black again. She was getting angry at her brother. She didn't understand why he wouldn t give it to her.

"why does everything have to be difficult with you Lucifer!"

"See it as a Easter blade hunt." He laughed at his own joke. Azrael didn't find it funny at all.

"it's dangerous to have it in this realm! What if a human finds it, it will be disastrous!"

"I don't think a human will stumble on it. I hid it well."

"I hope you are right!" Azrael stood up and grabbed the bottle of alcohol out of his hands and took a huge gulp.

"Oh look who sins now!"

"shut up!" she crashed down on the couch.

"ooh hit a nerve did I?" Lucifer said with glee.

"It is a stupid rule anyway! Jesus made wine out of water for crying out loud. Something stronger isn't breaking the rules."

"I don't think father would approve but I do."

"of course you do, you are the devil after all." She smiled for a second which turned in a frown quickly. "and I don't care if father doesn't approve. It is a hypocritical rule anyways."

Lucifer started to laugh. "Finally someone who agrees with me on that. Haven't I told you more than once. You know I don't lie Az."

"You are bloody good at twisting the truth or not saying all of It! So, no I don't agree with you always, but I do with this." She said as she took another swig.

"Don't drink it all!" he walked to his sister and sat next to her stealing the bottle out of her hands.

"why does it matter it's not like we can get drunk."

"that is not the point. Where are you staying dear sister." He regretted asking when Azrael got an evil look in her eyes.

"well since you won't tell me where my blade is… I will stay here with you." She smirked

"Oh definitely not! You will annoy me to death!"

"Then tell me where my blade is." Lucifer shook his head. "then it's settled, I will stay here with you until I have it and if annoying you will help I am up for it."

"Fine." He said. For a second she thought he would actually tell her where it was. "Stay here. You can have Maze her old room."

"Mazikeen is here? A demon on earth! What were you thinking?" She said while grabbing the bottle back from her brother.

"she is here to protect me. Although we had a falling out recently because I showed Docter Martin my true face."

"You did what!!?" She looked stunned at her brother. "are you completely insane!"

"I don't lie sister ever since I came here I told the truth about myself. It is their choice not to believe me. She wanted to know the true me."

"You are playing with fire Lucifer. One of the most important rules is not to show a human proof of divinity! What will happen when father will find out?"

"I don't care what he thinks how many times do I have to tell you. He already made me who I am."

"he could take away your powers Luce. Please be careful, I don't want to lose you too"

"You won't." He was done with this conversation. He stood up and walked towards his bedroom.

It was two days later, the two siblings didn't see each other much. Azrael was out looking for her blade which amused Lucifer. Annoying his siblings is one of his favourite things to do.

His current case with the detective was quite boring the murderer was easily found and now they were at the precinct . Lucifer wanted more action, he wanted to punish these disgusting souls and he loves to hunt his prey. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. He was quite surprised to see that his sister was calling him.

"excuse me ladies I need to take this call" he said to Ella and Chloe. Who were talking about the case to wrap it up. They both nodded and continued talking.

"Hello darling sister what can I help you with?" He said cheerfully. While walking away from them.

Chloe and Ella stared after him. "Did you know he had a sister?" Ella asked quitely.

"No I didn't but I knew he had a big family. Anyways.." They continued. Lucifer slipped into the empty interrogation room.

"Lucifer, can't you just tell me where it is!"

"why dear sister? Not having fun?" Lucifer was enjoying this.

"No I am not… I am getting a bad feeling about this can't you just tell me already?" which each word Azrael got more angry. She couldn't believe Lucifer had her running around for two days. She had thought he would just tell her because he wanted her back in the Silver City. Clearly he liked her misery.

"I am not doing such thing." He huffed.

"Clearly helping me isn't your thing… so want to make a deal?" She knew she would regret this but she was getting desperate.

"The angel of death wants to make a deal with the devil! This makes my day less boring." Lucifer's eyes sparkled with excitement. What he could let his sister do… the possibilities were endless.

"I know your a not deaf." She replied irritated. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"I am not thank you very much. So what is it what you desire sister."

"ughh… as if you don't know. Do I have to spell it out for You? And really you used that line one me"

"Of course I know. You know what. I will make a deal with you but not over the phone.." He heard a frustrated yell before the line went dead.

"Lucifer there you are." Her turned towards Chloe's voice. "we…"

"She hung up on me can you believe that!" he interrupted her. Chloe frowned. She was about to speak when he continued his little rant. "She.."

"Lucifer we have a new case we need to go now. Talk in the car okay?"

"As long it isn't as boring a the last one." He said. Chloe rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0--00-0-0-

They arrived at the crime scene after 10 minutes. Ella was already looking at the victim. Lucifer and Chloe walked towards her. Before Chloe could ask Ella questions they heard a voice say.

"Hey lady you can't come here… hey stop!"

Lucifer and Chloe turned around.

"What is she doing here." Lucifer said annoyed.

"What the hell?" said Chloe at the same time. When she looked at one of the moest beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her long black curls were bouncing while she walked gracefully towards Lucifer. "Of course you know her… well get rid of her this is a crime scene Lucifer not appropriate for a date!"

Lucifer had to laugh. "You think i am sleeping with Her? That is the most absurd thing I heard."

"I don't care get her to go somewhere else." Chloe huffed while she started talking with Ella.

"Lucifer!" Azrael said with narrowed eyes. "I was looking for You!"

"Well you found me rather fast. Now go somewhere else." Lucifer said irritated .

Chloe was surprised by the tone in Lucifer's voice. Normally when women like that go near him he would imidiately try to flirt with them. She turned around to look at the two again.

"I will not do such thing! You are being difficult… let us make that deal and be done with it so I can go home!"

"Not a good time. Go to Lux I meet you there later. Drink the whole bar or find someone to have sex with… I don't give a damn but you leave." He said with authority in his voice.

Azrael frowned and looked towards the blonde woman next to the dead human. Recognition flashed in her eyes and she smirked at her brother. Before Lucifer could stop her, Azrael stood next to Chloe.

"You must be the detective." Chloe jumped when she heard a female British accent next to her ear. "Sorry if i startled you."

Chloe turned around and looked at Lucifer with an expression that said why is she still here? She stood up and turned towards the black haired woman.

"I am detective Decker and you are currently on a crime scene you need to leave." She said as polite as she could.

Azrael looked at the dead human on the ground again. "Cause of death is that the human got strangled."

"That is the cause of death… how did you know?" Ella asked.

"That is not important. What is important is me talking to my brother." She glared at Lucifer when she said the last part.

"You are his sister? You know he is the devil right." Ella joked.

"Oh I know " Azrael replied while she rolled her eyes.

"Your brother is an amazing method actor i must say…So that would make you an angel."

"This is my sister Azrael. The angel of death and the devil's twin… but that is not important at the moment." Lucifer said.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

first of all: thanks for all the feedback! i really appriciate it!

i hope you likes this chapter. it was a bit longer then the previous one.

some of you asked if Azrael could be a loving sister or you guys hope she will be. I do want her to be nice to him but their relationship isn't always easy. so that can show sometimes

until next time lovely readers! let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you want to see in this story or if you have questions


	3. Chapter 03

**CHAPTER 03: An Aweful feeling**

"What is a method actor?" Azrael had never heard of such thing. She looked stunned for a moment. "Lucifer you can't say things like that and there is a far more important matter to deal with."

"As i told you they don't believe me and miss Lopez how many times do I have to tell you I am not a method actor, I am the devil himself." He said with a smirk on his face. He turned to his sister. "I can't help you until I am done here."

"And what are you doing here exactly, the human's soul has past on. They can not change that." She didn't understand why these humans spend so much time on why and how they die. She knew this soul was now in heaven. They should be glad. But why was her brother helping them? Her blade was on earth, which should be a more urgent than a humans death. " you need to find the human that killed this one?"

"Oh you are good! Are you guys auditioning for a part together? I have to say you guys do look a like. You guys are certainly going to get it!" Ella said while making pictures of the victim. Chloe couldn't believe she had to deal with two Morningstar's. One Lucifer was enough to handle.

"Don't be ridiculous I am not auditioning for anything. She is my twin sister who can't leave me alone." Lucifer said annoyed. "and yes sister we are looking for the person who is responsible for this humans death."

Chloe was done with this she needed to solve the case and not hear siblings bickering. She was just about to say something when Lucifer's sister spoke again.

"The human you are looking for is Mathew Jones. Can you now help me brother?" this was not what Chloe was expecting. How could she possibly know who killed the victim?

"How do you think mister Jones killed this woman?" Chloe asked her.

"Because I was there just before she died. I know he did it because I saw him. The female's name is Tiffany Fischer." Azrael replied nonchalantly.

"I have a couple of questions for you since you were here at the time of the murder you are a witness." _Or suspect_ Chloe added in her mind. "Why were you here?"

" I needed to do the job that my father gave me." Again an answer Chloe didn't expect. Although she should since her partner could talk like this as well.

"What is your job?" She asked. Azrael pursed her lips. Thinking how she could explain this to a human or if she even should. Lucifer was curious to see how his sister would get out of this one. She surprised him with her reply.

"As Lucifer told you I am the angel of death. My job is to bring human souls to heaven or to hell. After they have died of course, I have never taken a human's life." Azrael looked at Lucifer's face, a smile formed as she saw his surprised expression which turned into a small grin.

"I can't believe this. Could you please be serious and tell me the truth! Or are you the one who killed her." Chloe reacted in an irritated tone. She was ready to send Lucifer home to get rid of his sister.

"Detective, she is telling the truth. If she says mister Jones did this, he did it." He said.

"We don't have proof!" Chloe exclaimed. She wanted to throw her hand in the air in frustration.

"There is probably a finger print of him if he didn't wear gloves." Ella interjected.

"He did not wear gloves." Azrael said.

"I say let take him in and be done with it." Lucifer was actually glad that his sister was here to speed up this case, since it sounded like a boring hunt for a killer. "You don't have any other leads. You can at least give it a try."

Chloe huffed while grabbing her phone to make the call to Dan. "Fine!"

Chloe walked away to make the call and Ella went to talk to one of the deputies on the scene.

"Brother can we make..arghh" Azrael grabbed her chest as she and shaking on her legs. They felt weak and it was hard for her to stay up right. Before she fell towards the ground Lucifer grabbed her around her waist. His eyes shining with worry when she looked in them. She knew what this meant. Her eyes went large. She felt more angry stabs in her chest. She knew she wasn't hurt but felt the pain as if the blade was actually stabbing her. She couldn't talk because the feeling was overwhelming her. She started to panic a little, this was horrible.

"Az, what is wrong!" Lucifer said. He could see her panic, he only had seen that once, just before their father cast him out of heaven. But he never saw her this weak. Just as he was about to set her down on the ground her strength came back as if nothing happend. Azrael still held her hands on her chest and Lucifer still holding her.

"Brother this is bad… very bad! You need to take me to the place you hid my blade!"

"What just happend to you one moment it's like you are in pain and the next your fine!" he wanted to know what cause this.

"Your recklesness has caused that my blade is now in human hands! You know what that means!." She said through clenched teeth.

"I hid it well sister no human will find it."

"You are mistaken my brother." She said sadly. "I felt it being used moments ago. That was what was happening to me. Another soul got killed with my blade. We need to find it."

Lucifer knew his sister was right. In human hands the blade wants to kill. It whispers in their ears to be used. What he didn't understand was how a human had find it. "I will show you where I hid it. I am going to tell the detective we are leaving."

"I am glad you came to your senses brother. I rather had that you did that sooner."

Lucifer ignored his sister and walked to the detective, who just put her phone back in her pocket.

"Detective I have a family matter to attend to." Lucifer said to her. Chloe was kind of relieved that she didn't have to deal with the two siblings. "Let me know if you need anything!"

"Okay, I will. Dan is looking in to this Mathew guy. Good luck!" she said as she walked back to Ella.

When Lucifer turned back to Azrael she was gone. He quickly walked towards his car and saw his sister sitting in it. He opened the drivers side and got in. "I am going to call Amenadiel and Maze to meet us at the place I hid it."

\--20 minutes later--

Azrael and Lucifer waited for their brother and Mazikeen. It didn't take long for Amenadiel to arrive.

"Lucifer why did you need me…" he stopped in his tracks when he saw Azrael standing next to his brother. "Sister! What are you doing here?"

"Hello brother." Azrael said with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "we have a problem."

"What is wrong?" Amenadiel asked just when Maze arrived. When Maze saw the angel of death she glared at her. She didn't like her at all. They had run into each other in hell on more then one occasion, most weren't friendly.

"What is she doing here." Maze said with venom in her voice.

"Our sister is here because of her blade. Which has fallen in human hands." Lucifer said to the two newcomers. "We are going to Uriël's grave since that is where I left the damn thing."

"Azrael's blade is in human hands! This can't be. The out come could be disastrous!" Amenadiel knew a divine weapon could end in a big mess.

"So in human hands it want to kill?" Maze asked. Azrael nodded at the demon. "that is one angry ass knife!"

"Well it was stolen from me." Azrael said.

"Well sis isn't always a sweet peach." Lucifer said and Azrael rolled her eyes at that comment. "Let's get going!"

The walk to the grave was about 10 minutes.

"Well good luck you can cry together. I am going…. bounty business is booming!" Maze quickly said when she saw the grave of the angel and the look on the three sibling's faces. Amenadiel grabbed her hand.

"They left his body" Amenadiel stated.

"yes and the bloody blade is gone!" Lucifer said irritated. "watch where you stand. We need all the evidence so we can get a professional to look at it"

They walked carefully around it.

"Azrael and I will look for the blade. You guys move Uriëls body somewhere it won't be found." Lucifer ordered. He turned around and walked away. Azrael silently followed her brother back to the car. While Amenadiel and Maze started to move Uriël's body.

When Lucifer and Azrael sat in the car.

"We need to find out who was killed." Azrael said when Lucifer drove away. He glanced at his sister, she had a worried look on her face.

"You are the angel of death sister. Shouldn't you know?"

"Since earth inhabits so many humans I can't be at each death. Since i was with you… I am not sure if one of our siblings guided the soul to heaven or hell."

"There could be a possibility that the soul is still there?" Lucifer asked.

"There is a possibility, but we need to find it quickly!"

Lucifer got called by the detective.

"Detective what can I do for you?" He said cheerfully.

"Your sister was right about that Mathew guy. He confessed he was guilty." Chloe said in a way as if she couldn't believe Azrael had it right. "We do have a new case. Dan will finish the one from today. Could you come to the crime scene? I am on my way as well. The victim is a woman who got stabbed multiple times in broad day light. I will text you the address"

"Stab wounds you say." Lucifer got a grin on his face. "We will be on our way!"

"we?" Chloe asked. "Oh no… you are not bringing your Sister!"

"I believe she can be rather helpful. See you soon detective!" He disconnected the call and turned to his sister with the same grin as before. "I think the detective found our celestial murder victim!"

-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

 **author notes:**

first of all i do not own 'lucifer' i just like to play with the characters

i am not a native english speaker so i am sorry if there are mistakes is this story. if you see some feel free to mention them to me.

this chapter was a bit shorter then the previous one. i haven't started yet on chapter 4. will do that soon. so hopefully i can post it within now and a week.

my son's 2nd birthday is coming up so i need to do things for that as well

thank you all again for reviewing! makes me want to write more hihi. as for your questions:

 **Will there be more siblings of Lucifer in this story**?

 _I am planning to have at least one in this story. I am not completely sure yet who it will be. It won't be in the next chapters (i think) but you never know maybe one will visit earth for a while_ _. but if they come they certainly won't be happy with Lucifer killing Uriël._

until the next chapter! hope you guys liked this one!


	4. Chapter 04

CHAPTER 04

Azrael got out her brother's car the moment he parked it near the crime scene. She took a deep breath and started to focus, trying to locate the humans soul, hoping it was still there. She should have known better, the victim was killed with her blade, which means no soul to locate.

"Azrael wait." Lucifer said as he got out of his car.

"We need to hurry brother." She said as she stopped, looking over her shoulder to look at him. Lucifer quickly walked towards his sister. When he was next to her she started walking again. "Before more humans die."

Silently they entered the crime scene. Ella and Chloe both standing above the lifeless body of a female.

"Detective, Miss Lopez did you find the murder weapon?" Lucifer asked when they stopped next to the two women. Ella and Chloe looked at the siblings.

"Hey Lucifer Azrael." Ella said cheerfully. She surprised Lucifer yet again with a hug, he gently pushed her away.

"Nice to see you too but we have a murder weapon to catch! I mean murderer" he smirked and looked at his sister. Azrael saw the mischievous look in her brother's eyes and before she could stop him he said " My sister could use a hug Miss Lopez"

She smiled and walked towards Azreal. Azrael quickly put her hands up not wanting a hug. "That is very kind of you but I have to decline. "

"Your loss, but if you change your mind let me know. A hug is good for you, you know." Ella said cheerfully and went to Chloe. "It's clearly a crime of passion. Why else would somebody stab the victim 19 times… not to rob her since her wallet is still here."

"We need to question some witnesses see if they saw who killed her and if they can tell us something about the murder weapon." Chloe said as she was about to walk off Dan called her.

"Chloe, we found something! Some tourist made a pictures of the murder." Dan walked towards the group with a phone, he handed it over to Chloe. On the photo she saw a happy couple, but in the background she could see a hooded man sitting on top their victim, a blade that looked as if it could be a movie prop, in his hand ready to strike again.

"It looks like a movie prop." Dan said.

"A fake blade would not leave fatal wounds." Lucifer said.

"That is true." Chloe replied, looking at the knife again. "I never have seen one like it before."

Azrael looked at the pictures as well, she peeked over Chloe's shoulder. She saw her blade in a humans hands, she knew it wouldn't be long before it would be used again. She looked at her brother, it was clear he realized it too.

Lucifer saw his sister looking at him a worried and grim look in her eyes. They had to find his sister's blade soon, before a human uses it again. They odds were against them with that one, since the blade whispers murderous thoughts into the human that's holding it. It could be a minor things like a parking spot or looking at someone in the wrong way. Lucifer walked away signalling to his sister to follow him. They walked for 100 metres before Lucifer began to talk.

"We need to find that bloody blade before this all ends in a blood bath and Dad punishes you for Uriël's mistake by bringing your blade here." He was angry at his father for doing that to his sister, his eyes flashed red dancing in them was hell fire. It was only for a split second but Azrael saw it, she put her hand on his arm.

"Brother we will find my blade, I am sure of it." She smirked at him, a vicious look crossed her eyes, they turned entirely black. "It's been eons since we last had some real fun. Let's show them how celestial twin cause a bit of chaos to this city."

"Oh sister how I have missed those times and the trouble we would cause our siblings." He smirked at her while straightening his Armani jacked. "But first we need a lead, let's talk to miss Lopez."

Both siblings walked towards the lab tech. She was making photographs of the victim. She looked up when she saw two pairs of shoes infront of her.

"Miss Lopez could I ask you for a favor?" Lucifer had a devilish smile on his face.

"You want a favor from me?" She looked at him in disbelief, while stood up from her place next to the victim to look in the devil's eyes, whom was still smiling charmingly at her. His sister standing next to him with a bored look in her eye.

"Yes, I need your scientific expertise on a discreet manner." He was telling her. She could hear that it was something important.

"You didn't get someone pregnant did you?" She asked halve joking. Azrael had to hold back a laugh that almost escaped her mouth, her brother, father a child, that was one of the most hilarious but also disturbed things she heard.

"Who do you see me for!" Lucifer exclaimed. "Do I look like someone that is that irresponsible? Never mind don't answer that… if you do me this favor, I would owe you one. The devil never breaks his deals so what do you say."

"Lucifer." Ella smiled and looked between the two siblings. "The whole point of favors is to do it for free. You have faith that the good deed will come back somehow."

"Please don't ruin favors for me." He groaned as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Come on, I insist!"

"I would just do it his way, he can be a tat bit stubborn" His sister smirked. "I am going to go over there for a it. Good luck with this one."

Azrael pointed at her brother, whom just glared at her, while she walked around the crime scene, looking for the tiniest clue.

"Fine." Ella huffed and then smiled at him, a smile he could only describe as a form of evil. "There is one thing I would like, but I am not sure if it is appropriate between colleagues. I am not sure you can handle it."

Lucifer smiled at her. He hoped it would be something naughty. "oh now I am intrigued. Do tell what could be this favor you have in mind."

Ella came closer and started to explain to him what she wanted in a whisper. At first Lucifer was excited at what she told him. Humming at her.

Chloe came walking towards the victim and saw the two together, smiling and whispering. That was odd she thought, her thoughts were interrupted by a British accent.

"What do you think is the motive of this aweful crime?" Azrael asked the human.

"Not that I should discuss this with a civilian, but since it were 19 stab wounds I reckon that it is a crime of passion. Like Ella mentioned." She eyed the black haired woman, whom she realized still had the weird black and grey attire as yesterday on. She had never seen anything like it before. "why are you so interested?"

"Oh let's just say I am fascinated by death and know a lot about it." Azrael smiled a small smile which didn't reach her eyes. This task she got from her father was a punishment that even her twin brother didn't know the reason why of. In the beginning she enjoyed the job, since she was one of the few angels aloud in Hell. She sighed.

"Oh right the devil's twin, the angel of death." Chloe said sarcastically. Not believing it. "If you are an angel were are your wings?"

"They are on my back of course."Azrael replied with a roll of her eyes, while nonchalantly playing with her hand with black curls. She smirked at Chloe. "You just can't see them."

"Yeah right.." they both looked at Ella and Lucifer when they heard.

"Oh no no! Definitely Not!" Lucifer said a bit too loud.

"You wanted a tit for tat." Ella replied.

"Fine, you've just got a deal with the devil. Although I am not sure your favor is something I am looking forward too." He shakes his head and looked at his sister. He saw her looking at him together with the detective. He wanted to get his sister away from her, just to be on the safe side, you never know with his family and their hidden agendas, or should he say his dad's. "Well when you are finished here let me know"

"I am almost done." She quickly went to work. The faster she was finished the sooner she would find out what Lucifer needed her to do. "will be 15 minutes tops."

Lucifer nodded and walked towards his sister and The detective.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-URIËLS GRAVE the same day -0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Here we are." Lucifer walked towards the grave of his brother. Ella looked over the edge of the grave, her eyes big at the sight of it.

"Your favor isn't killing me right?" She let out a small yell when Lucifer gently pushed her, holding her shoulders with his hands so she wouldn't fall. A short playful laugh left his lips.

"I am just kidding, I have never killed a human and I am not planning on starting with you." He joked as he let go of her. "I need to use your forensic skills and work out what disturb this area."

"You want me to do that on an empty GRAVE!" she looked not sure if she should even do this favor.

"You said favors were about faith right?" Ella nodded. "well, I am asking you to have faith in me. I would not ask you to do anything untoward"

"It is really hard to say no if you use my words against me." Ella said as she looked around the area and spotted a pile of ashes and paper. She walked towards it. "Looks like someone tried to burn evidence."

She squared down, pulled gloves and a plastic bag out of her bag. After she put on the gloves she grabbed she pieces of paper. "I could reconstruct this at the lab."

"That would be fabulous Miss Lopez." He said with a grin. "Could you look at that footprint too?"

"Sure." Ella stood up and followed him towards a shoe print in the dirt, just on the edge of the grave. "It is a print from a sport shoe, good luck finding the owner of that in L.A., two million dudes to pick from or a lot of ladies with big feet."

"I was rather hoping for something more specific." It would be a bloody waste of time Lucifer thought. It would take them to long to find the blade that way.

"I can make a mold, although it is probably one of the major brands."

"Fantastic, whilst you do that, I need to talk to my sister and the detective." Lucifer was about turn to leave when he added. "Oh and please don't mention..."

"Yeah yeah" Ella interrupted him and rolled her eyes, while she began to work an the shoe print. "I won't tell anybody about the none-grave grave."

0-0-00-00-0-0-LUCIFER'S PENTHOUSE-0-0-0-0--0-0

Azrael was sitting on the leather couch in her brother's penthouse. He was still out with one of his humans trying to find who stole her blade out of her younger brother's grave. He was sure they could help them in their search. She wasn't sure if they could without getting close to it and in human hands it was a killing machine that wouldn't stop. She let out a frustrated breath she was holding. She stood up and walked to her twins precious bar. She eyed a couple of bottles, not knowing which to choose. She grabbed a glass and a bottle of bourbon. While she was filling the glass she heard the elevator ding, announcing someone coming into the penthouse thinking it was her brother she yelled.

"Took you long enough brother." When she turned around she saw a blonde woman with light grey eyes, in a tight black dress staring at her. "Oh hello if you are looking for my brother, he is not her at the moment."

The woman smiled fondly at her, her eyes swimming with different emotions. Azrael didn't know what to do with this strange woman, who oddly seemed familair to her. Hadn't this woman's soul passed on already? "Do I know you from somewhere."

The woman began walking towards her with a smile on her face. "My beautiful girl"

Azrael's eyes widened, realizing who stood infront of her. She straightened her shoulders and took a big gulb of her bourbon, her face turned neutral. "Mother."

The cold tone in her daughters voice didn't get unnoticed by the goddess of creation. Never the less she continued walking towards her daughter, stopping right in front of her, she cupped her cheek. "I am so happy to see you my dear."

Azrael stepped away from her mother, not knowing if she wanted to talk to her. It's been eons…

"What are you doing here on earth mother?"

"Well I escaped that dreadful place called Hell. Never been so bored in my entire existence!" the goddess said with an angry tone. "And those dreadful demons trying to punish me. Do you know your brother never visited me and he is the devil for crying out loud."

Azrael was slowly getting angry her mother could be so ignorant on occasions. How could she not understand that her brother didn't want to see her in Hell and the reason why she was put in there the first place.

"You know why you were sentenced to an eternity in Hell and Lucifer was right about not visiting you!" Azrael's eyes turned black for a second and she spoke with a icy tone.

"How dare you speak to me in that way. I am you mother!" she glared at her daughter with her hands on her hips.

"Your bastard of a father had no right to send me there, away from my children! He was obsessing over those obnoxious creatures! I just wanted his attention. For me and my children, he never cared like that for us. A plague here and there was not enough reason to cast me out of heaven and into Hell!"

Her mother's eyes were blazing in anger while she spoke about her father with so much venom.

Azrael's eyes turned black again but didn't turn back. She stared at her with deathly eyes. A sight most beings would turn around and run for out of fright. Both celestial didn't notice Lucifer entering the penthouse. He stood in the corner silently, watching the scene unfold before him. He wondered what his mother could have done to make his sister this enraged. The devil was even on edge when the angel of death was like this, she could be as vicious as him.

"You have no idea what your stupid feud with father has cost YOUR children, one particularly!" Her voice was a deadly whispers through clenched teeth. Even the goddess almost shivered. "Because of that stupid rebellion and war a lot of our family has fallen out of heaven or died! When is it enough? And now because you are not getting back to where you belong. We are suffering again!"

"I never wanted any of my children suffering and the war rebellion.." The goddess talked softer. She gave her daughter a bit of space, but Azrael interrupted her mother.

"Are you fault! You pushed Lucifer to that rebellion! Because of you I lost my twin brother and couldn't see him. I wanted to so badly, but father wouldn't let me. " taking an angry step towards the goddess.

"Because of me his is still alive! You father wanted to erase him from existence!" the goddess shrieked.

"He wouldn't have found himself in that situation if it wasn't for you!" Lucifer was surprised by his sister. He didn't expect her to defend him like that. A grin crossed his face but fell when he heard the following. Not understanding what his sister meant by it. "And I wouldn't have received those fearful and treacherous looks from my brothers and sisters!"

"Why would they do that. Your siblings shouldn't… your father should have done something."

"Well father doesn't appreciate being talked back to and I learned it the hard way."

"what are you talking about sister." Lucifer stepped out of his hiding spot, his eyes blazing with anger at his father. Both women turned to him in surprise.

"Son, I need to talk to you." His mother smiled at him, taking a step towards him. The glare she received from her son made her stop in her tracks. Two children that are angry with her wasn't a situation she liked, especially not her twins.the havoc those two could cause in heaven…. She knew she had to be careful, especially in this disgusting fragile body.

Azrael stayed quiete for a moment. She knew Lucifer would get furious and she saw he was already angry, but she knew he would not stop asking before she said it. She sighed and her black eyes turned back to brown.

"After you were cast out I tried visiting you in Hell, I heard your prayers everyday and I couldn't stand it, they broke my heart! Of course Uriël told father I would try and had Michael waiting for me at the gates of Hell. I was so close and yet so far from you and our stupid brothers had to ruin it." Azrael said with venom in her voice and looked at her mother. "And you did nothing to help Him! I was so glad you were send to Hell when father found out it was you who was responsible. I went to father and I demanded that Lucifer would be restored to his former glory! He still thought he deserved being punished and I disagreed. He got so angry with me, I feared he would send me to Hell as well. Since that would not have been a punishment but a prize, he made me the angel of death. Bringing souls to the gates of Hell but I could not cross it to see you. When more and more humans seem to be born and die, I had more work and he allowed me access into Hell. Only it was after a eon or two. When I finally saw you.."

Lucifer caught the gaze of his sister, sadness and anger were prominent. He of course remembered his sister's first encounter with him after his fall. He stayed quiete to let Azrael finish her tale. "You were so different and hateful. The brother I knew and loved wasn't there anymore..."

Azrael felt angry tears in her eyes, she quickly turned on her heels and walked onto the balcony. She didn't want to show weakness towards her mother or brother. She quickly drank the who glass of bourbon before slamming it down on a table near her.

Lucifer did notice, he wanted to have a word with his mother. His eyes blazing with hell fire when he looked at her. Azrael hadn't deserved any of it. He never knew she had stood up against there father for him. He felt regret was over him, he had been a bloody asshole to her when she finally set foot in Hell. He saw the hurt on her face then, but he didn't care at the time. He wished he had known.

 **author note** :

Azrael finally met her mother after eons. not the moat civil encounter. but she holds a grudge against her mother since you does blame her more then her father for her brothers Fall

I hope you guys liked this chapter. i think its longer then the previous ones. dont forget to review and let me know what you think and want in this story.

until next time! I hope i can upload a new chapter before next week. for those who also read my The raven and the Swan, i am currently writing the next chapter. hopefully i can upload that soon as well since i am a bit stuck on that one.


	5. chapter 05

CHAPTER 05

\-- LUCIFERS PENTHOUSE --

It was the next day, Lucifer walked towards his kitchen to make breakfast for himself and his sister. He thought about the previous day, between his mother and Azrael played in his mind. He tried to talk to her after Mom had left shortly after the confrontation. When he tried to talk to her she was clearly not in the mood to share more, she unfolded her wings and flew away.

Not long after the detective called him to ask if he would join her to interrogate people at a yoga studio where the victim had worked. It was rather boring and no help what so ever for his own investigation. That reminded him, he needed to talk to Miss Lopez. He still couldn't believe he agreed to her terms, going to a church with her. What was he thinking? The last two times he went to a church people had died and it would be torture listening to humans worshipping his father. He groaned at the thought and continued preparing breakfast.

When he was almost finished Azrael walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning brother." She had a small smile as she saw the devil making chocolate chip pancakes. Who would have thought. He turned around grin on his face. She let out a small laugh when she saw his apron with a finger pointed downwards, with the text 'I suggest the sausage'. "Why are you wearing that I'm not getting near 'The sausage'. Does it even work?"

He looked at his sister, still in her usual black and grey dress. He could see she still wasn't feeling fine, she tried to hide it behind her smile but it didn't reach her eyes. He didn't understand why he was caring so much. Maybe she was right and he was changing. Azrael would be probably the only sibling he had really missed when he was in Hell. He was happy to see her when she finally allowed into Hell by their father, but at the time he was also angry at her for abandoning him. Lucifer let out a small breath not wanting to think about it any further.

"Well of course it works, but I don't need an apron for that." He smirked. "And don't mock my apron while you are wearing that. It such a boring atire, clearly I am still the only one in our family with a fashion sense. Why don't you look in the closet in your room I think maze has still some clothes there."

"there is nothing wrong with what I am wearing!" she glared at her brother.

"You really do stand out between all those humans. They are probably wondering if comic con is in session."

Azrael looked confused. "What on earth is comic con?"

"Humans go there to meet their favourite actors and dress up as characters." Lucifer explained. He didn't understand why humans did that. Azrael still had a confused look in her eyes. She could understand where her brother was coming from concerning her atire standing out. She let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright I will look what is in the closet." She walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. She opened the closet that was in the room. There wasn't much in it. She grabbed the first item, a short leather black skirt. She held it infront of her and deemed it to short for her liking. She grabbed the next item, it was leather black pants. She layed it on the bed. Now all she needed was something for her torso. She went through the rest of the clothing. Did Mazikeen only own leather clothes? She had to admit that it fitted the demon very well. She got frustrated, not knowing what to pick so she grabbed the first thing she saw.

Lucifer just sat down with his rum spiked coffee when his sister entered. Azrael wore tight black leather pants and a leather crop top. He had to admit that his sister looked very good in them. "That is a lot better sis. I think every human male will be walking after you like a lost puppy!"

Azrael rolled her eyes at his comment. She sat down and grabbed the black drink that was next to her plate. When she sipped it she quickly sat het cup down, a disgusting bitter taste was left in her mouth. "How can you drink this horrendous liquid?"

Lucifer let out a laugh when I saw his sister's face. "I add some liqoure to it. You should try it is a lot better."

She grabbed his cup and tried it again. Her eyes diminished and her nose wrinkled in disgust. Which mad Lucifer laugh again. "That didn't make it better at all!"

\-- LAPD PRECINCT LATER THAT MORNING --

Lucifer and Azrael arrived at the precinct. Lucifer parked his car in the garage and got out. He waited for his sister whom didn't make a move to get out of it.

"Are you coming Az?" She shook her head at him. These clothes felt as if she was walking around naked.

"I will stay here."

"okay well don't die of boredom." He grinned at her he started to walk away when he looked over his shoulder. "If something happens come fine me yes?"

"I will Luci."

He nodded at her and made his way inside towards Miss Lopez little domain. He didn't see the detective or detective douche when he walked passed their desks. When he enter Miss Lopez lab she was dancing to music, headphones in her ear. He ripped one out of her ear.

"Working hard are we?" He asked a bit displeased.

"Well it helps me when I run put of ideas. Like when your are showering the best ideas come to you then." She explained. She walked towards a cabinet in her lab pulling out the evidence she found at Lucifer's none grave grave. "I dehydrated that burned paper we found, using polyvinyl acetate. I ran them through a pattern recognition program and found two thing."

She walked towards the computer and showed what she found on the big tv screen in the room. "first, it looks like a drawn map of downtown L.A. to the exact spot you showed me."

"And the second thing you found?"

"some Business logo of a law firm."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed he already knew what she was going to say but wanted to hear it from Miss Lopez. The computer beeps and shows the logo.

"Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed. "Thank you Miss Lopez."

Before she could answer he was out of the door. He walked straight passed Chloe and Dan. Who looked after him with confused expressions.

When Lucifer reached his car he found his sister staring blankly ahead. He didn't say anything and got in the car and sped out of the garage and towards his mother's office.

"Ah you found something brother?" Azrael asked after a couple minutes. She studied he brothers fence figure, she could almost she the steam coming out of his ears.

"We are going to pay Mum a visit." He spat through clenched teeth in anger.

"What did she do?"

"She drew a bloody map to Uriël's grave!" Azrael understood what that meant… her mother was responsible for her blade being found by humans. Anger boiled through her veins. How could her mother do that! "We are going to pay mommy dearest a visit."

With the speed Lucifer was driving they arrived at the Richards and Wheeler building. Lucifer walked passed the assistant and straight into his mother's office. Azrael trailing behind him.

"I said I wanted to be left alone!" the goddess said when she heard someone coming in.

"Hello mother, You have been busy!" she turned around when she heard her son's voice with a smile on her face.

"Lucifer." She saw her daughter behind him. "Azrael, my darlings! I have been rather busy yes. I read all human laws in 2 days. Not that there is a lot to it. I got rather bored with the husband an offspring."

"Do you realize what you have done mother!" Azrael spat at her with a furious look in her eyes. She was still mad at her mother after yesterday. Her eyes turned compelety black as she started to walk towards her mother. Lucifer quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. "Let go of me!"

"You need to calm down." Lucifer said calmly but also with authority in his voice. "I would love to see you fight with her but not at this moment."

His mother looked wide eyed for a second before she said annoyed. "What did I do Now? You are bringing my reversed cowgirl high down."

"Ugh.." a small shudder went down Lucifer's spine at the thought of his mother having sex. While Azrael looked confused. "Mother I don't want to know what sexual activities your in."

Azrael looked horrified for a second thinking about her mother doing anything that involved sex. She quickly thought about why they were here. "You let a human defile Uriël's grave!"

Lucifer felt his sister shake out of anger. His hold on the arch angels arm tighter then it was before. He knew she dispised their mother at the moment, but his sister would regret killing their mother and in her current mood she probably would. Good she don't have her blade at the moment, he thought.

"Did someone find the blade?" Their mother asked.

"So you admit you gave a human the location of the blade!" Lucifer asked.

"Not one human more like ten." She looked proud of herself. "only my craftiest clients of course. I needed that damn thing found."

"What is wrong with you!" Lucifer shouted. "Why would you lead humans to a bloody celestial weapon?! Are you insane!"

"Why did you leave it in a hole in the ground! It's was easily found."

"It was a filled in hole in the middle of bloody nowhere! If it weren't for you it wouldn't have been found." Lucifer let go of his sister and walked towards his mother. "Your are telling me all the names of those humans!"

"Why do you care? I can't for the life of me understand why you care all of a sudden for humanity. What is the big fuss about if a couple of them die."

Azrael was silently listening to her mother and brother, trying to calm herself down. All of a sudden she felt another stab in her body. Her breath hitched in her throat as her hands go to the place she felt it. Quickly another one came and She tried to get through the pain. Hoping it wouldn't take long. She knew what this meant… her blade! She let out a small whimper. Lucifer and the goddess didn't notice the change behaviour.

Azrael felt another stab followed quickly by three more. When she felt one in her leg she fell to the floor. Her breathing getting more labored as she felt a stab in her throat. She let out a painful scream.

Lucifer quickly turned to his sister and hurried to her side. "Not again!"

"What is wrong with Her!" the goddess exlaimed as she saw her daughter on the floor in pain. Lucifer ignored her.

"It will be over soon." He said as he said down pulling Azrael on his lap.

"What the HELL is going on!" The goddess sat next to her children on her knees. Her daughter face flashed with another round of pain. "We need to do something!"

"We bloody can't mother!" He spat at her. His eyes turned red with hell fire for a second. "This is your fault and Dad's, the cruel bastard!"

"Why is this my fault! And what has your father to do with this?"

"When someone uses Azrael's blade that isn't her, she feels everything the victim feels. Curtasy of Dad."

"I didn't know." She started to stroke her daughter's hair. "I didn't know my child. I just wanted to have your father's attention. So we could mourn our child's death together. Every time I try to reach out to him I hear nothing!!!"

"That is nothing new mother! You think he would listen to you after that! You know how that went last time!" He looked at his mother for a moment for the first time he could see guilt in her eyes.

After another 10 minutes Azrael let out a sigh of relieve. She was still sitting against her brother. While their mother was looking for the human names. She wanted to get up but felt still shaky.

"Wait before you try to stand up. That must have taken a toll on your body." She smiled weakly at her brother and nodded. Settling down against his chest, he rested his head on her shoulder. Azrael tried to enjoy this intimacy with her brother. They were never really huggers and the times they did hug over the last eons could be counted on two hands.

"These are the names." The goddess handed Lucifer a paper. He nodded and helped his sister stand up. He noticed she was still shaking on her legs. It was worse then last time. He supported her and walked out of the door.

"I am going to drop you off at Lux and I will go see if the detective has found something." Lucifer said as he helped her get into the car.

"No I should go with you."

"Don't argue with me you need to rest." He got behind the steering wheel and started the corvette and drove away. "If I find something I will call you."

When they arrived at Lux Azrael reluctantly left the car and entered the building while Lucifer made his way towards the detective.

 **author note:**

 _That was it for this chapter. hope you liked it! i will try and update soon again._

 _sorry if there a some mistakes in this story. i am not a native english speaker. so if you see something please let me know. i am also looking for a BETA reader. pm me if you are interested_

 _dont forget to review. i love reading them and it motivates me to write more._

 _as for the question i got about other siblings visiting earth... i do have an idea but i am not complete sure what will happen and who will come_

 _well until next time lovely readers!_


	6. Chapter 06

CHAPTER 06

Azrael was lounging on the balcony enjoying the sun while waiting for her brother to contact her. She heard a familiar sound of wings and She quickly opened her eyes. She was met with her brother's bright blue ones, his blond curly hair frames his face and one of his hand rested on his sword.

"Michael what are you doing here?" Azrael eyed her brother warily. Michael folded his large white wings with touches of silver, behind his back and stepped towards her, his large frame towering over her. She quickly stood up, she was not intimidated by the stronger archangel.

"Shouldn't you be looking for you blade sister? Instead of letting Satan look for It? " He frowned at his sister. "Why did you even come here? Your the angel of death you should already have that blade of yours."

"He is helping me find it and don't call him that!" she knew Lucifer hated the name father gave him after his fall. "Our brother needs us Michael, why can you not see that?"

"Why would I not call him by the name father gave him and you know he is not to be trusted sister." Michael sneered while looking into his sister's brown eyes as if his word was final. "He needs to go back to where he belongs, he has to serve his punishment and do the task father bestowed on him in Hell. Of course you would emphasize with the devil, your his twin. Do not be fooled by him."

"His time on earth changed him brother, this place is good for him! I do trust Lucifer with my life. You know mother was the blame for his fall and the punishment father gave him was a cruel one. Has he not suffered enough? He has dealt with everything on his own in eons!"

"If i were you i should consider what you say sister. It may look as if you ally yourself with the devil!" Michael said in an angry tone taking a step towards her.

"Would it be so wrong of me to do that?" Azrael replied softly but fierce and glared at her older brother. "He is our brother, who feels like everyone in our family abandoned him. He didn't deserve it."

"He betrayed our father and us. Ofcourse he deserves everything that is coming to him." Michael let out a bitter laugh. "You believe he changed, I am sure he will prove you otherwise rather soon and be a disappointment all over again. Don't get me started on you and you soft spot for him. Why father gave you the task to bring souls to hell and heaven is beyond me."

Azrael's eyes flashed with anger and she unfolded her wings. She wasn't in the mood to talk to her pig headed brother. She tried to fly away but Michael grabbed her shoulders before she could, holding her firmly in place. She hated that he was stronger then her. "Let go!"

"Where do you think you are going, we are not finished yet."

"Who gave you the right to decide for me if we are finished with the conversation. The only things that leave your mouth are negative words."

"You little sister will go and collect your blade and go back to heaven." Michael grip on her shoulders became painful as he increased his hold. "That is where you belong don't let our brother taint you."

"Has father given you the task to bring that message to me? Because I thought that Gabriel was the messenger of God and not you. " She said through clenched teeth. Michael stayed quiete for a moment. Azrael realized he came here without their father knowing, she could see it in his eyes.

"Oh brother you are not suppose to be here are you!" His hands left her shoulders. one went around her throat and pushed her against the glass window of the penthouse. She was glad he didn't hold her as tight as Lucifer had when she arrived here. "What is it with my brothers and trying to suffocate me!"

Inside the penthouse the elevator doors opened and Amenadiel walked out of it. He scanned the bar area before his gaze fell upon two light grey wings with small specks of gold. He could see blond curls on the other side of his sister. Amenadiel hurried to the balcony.

"Brother what are you doing!" He looked wide eyed at the scene infront of him. "Let go of her."

Michael let out a frustrated groan and released his sister. "What are you doing here Amenadiel. Although I shouldn't be surprised to see an fallen angel working with the devil. I thought better of both of you."

Azrael stood next to Amenadiel. If looks could kill Michael would be dead right now, unfortunately she did not have that power. "I would get your blade and leave earth sister, before you end up like our brothers!"

Michael unfolded his wings, dove of the edge of the building and flew back to heaven. Leaving his two siblings on the balcony.

Before the two could think about Michael's visit Azrael's phone ringed. She saw Lucifer's name on the screen and quickly pressed on the green button.

"Brother did you find anything?" She said in a sour tone.

"I believe I did. One of the names on mum's list was also on the detective's List. I am about to call our brother to take a look at the human's office with Maze and why are you in such a foul mood?" Lucifer asked.

"Why? Because of our pig headed brother!" Azrael growled. "Amenadiel is here with me, we take a look in that office if you send the address in a text."

"Well Amenadiel can be a pain in the ass, you should kick his." Lucifer let out a small laugh at the thought of it. "I will text you the address shortly."

"Amenadiel is not the one I meant." Azrael replied before her brother could hang up. "Michael came to visit me and he was his usual cocky self."

"Michael here? Why on earth would that be! We will talk about it tonight. The detective is rather impatient to go visit our suspect. You need to arrive before us and be quick she can't have the blade."

Before she could reply he hung up on her. She looked at Amenadiel, who patiently waited for his sister to explain what Lucifer wanted from them.

"We need to look at some human office. Lucifer thinks the blade is there." Azrael explained as she received Lucifer's text. "Let go."

Without warning she pulled Amenadiel over the edge of the balcony. He let out a surprised yell, which made his sister laugh. They soared through the air of L.A. "You aren't scared I will drop you are you?"

"Just get there Azrael." Amenadiel huffed. "It is very strange not to be flying myself."

"All be okay again brother, you will see."

It took them less then 4 minutes to arrive at the building. They quickly went grabbed the elevator and entered the empty office. They looked every were, leaving the office as if a tornado went through it. There was paper everywere.

"Did you find it anything that indicates it is or was here?" Amenadiel asked.

"If I did I would not be still be standing here brother." She rolled her eyes at him. Azrael made her way towards the window and saw their brother bolting out of a car. "Luci is here let's meet him before his little detective see us."

The hurried down the flight of stairs and saw Lucifer entering the building.

"Did you find It?" He asked when I saw his siblings.

"It is not here."

"Bloody hell!" Lucifer exclaimed. "The detective is coming. Use the back entrance."

Amenadiel and Azrael turned around the corner when the detective walked in. Lucifer quickly turned on his heels, trying to convince the detective he was wrong. Soon after they found the bodies of several humans in a yoga classroom.

Deciding they needed to interrogate Jensen Glory himself. Who turned out to be a fraud who looked like he was expecting twins. Unfortunately he was not the person they were looking for. They quickly searched who was giving the class that day. Turns out it was that Corinna girl they interrogated. When they did not found her at her place, Lucifer had a feeling she would be at Mr. Glory's house. Glad that he drove his own car he quickly got in it. He called his sister.

"Az, I need you to come to this following address. I believe your blade is there." Lucifer told her. He could hear a ruffle sound, indicating Azrael unfolding her wings.

"I will be on my way." She quickly hung up and leaped of the balcony. She soared through the air, feeling the wind in her wings was one of the best feelings in the universe. She flew towards a big house and landed infront of the door. She was about to reach for the door handle when an excruciating pain, close to her heart, made her stop in her tracks. NO not again she was hoping she could have prevented this death. She supported herself against the door when another stab was felt. She groaned through her clenched teeth.

Lucifer arrived at the house shortly after his sister. When he saw her he ran out his car. As he came closer to his sister he heard her groan. Lucifer put his hand on her arm and guided her to sit down on the ground. He knew she would be alright in a couple of minutes. He told her that he would go inside to stop the attack.

When he entered the living room he saw the blond woman coming out of her murderous state. He could see she was shocked by the body lying at her feet. Soon after she confessed that the man that was laying lifeless on the floor had sexually harassed her years ago. Lucifer knew if she had never got a hold of the blade she would have never been in this position. He wished the soul of Mr. Glory would have ended up in Hell. The things he could have done with that pathetic human!

Not long after Detective douche and Chloe came barging in. Lucifer did not think the human should go to jail for a crime that was a scheme by his mother. He quickly explained to the detectives what happened. Dan went to look at the body while Chloe walked towards Lucifer.

"Why on earth is you sister outside?" She asked when she stood infront of him with a frown.

"Well she is here to help ofcourse."

Chloe rolled her eyes. When she looked at the body she saw the murder weapon was gone.

"Dammit some tech must have removed the murder weapon!"

"Bloody hell! Any one having murderous thoughts and wants to stab someone?" Lucifer said as he turned towards the lifeless body of the man. He quickly went to look for it and ended outside of the house near the massive pool.

Detective Douche was standing there with the blade in his hand. Bloody hell, this is not good.

Dan turned towards Lucifer with a murderous look in his eyes and started blaming him for ruining his marriage. Dan started walking towards him in a predatory way slicing a statue's head of when he tried to attack Lucifer.

Lucifer had to calm him down fast before Dan would wipe him out of existence. Eventually Lucifer's back hit the wall behind him.

Azrael stood up from where she sat infront of the house. She needed to find her blade before it was used again. She quickly made it inside the house and past the humans. She had seen the body of the male lying on the ground but her blade was still missing and where on earth was her brother? Azrael ran through the house but found nothing. When she made it outside, she saw her brother pressed against a wall and a human holding her knife. She was not surprised Lucifer had pissed off some human. He probably did that on a daily bases. Azrael waisted no more time and stood behind the human with her blade and hit him on a presure point. Dan fell to the ground, Lucifer quickly grabbed the blade out of Dan's hand.

"You're welcome brother." Azrael grinned at him.

"I did not need your help sister. He was actually fighting against the blade. Who would have thought that Detective Douch could do that." Lucifer said intrigued by the human.

"He fought it? That does not happen often he must have a strong mind." Azrael replied. "Can you give me the blade now?"

"Why sis? So you can go back to heaven? Bored of me already?" Lucifer said with a glare as he put the blade inside his Armani jacket. He didn't want het to leave, he finally had his twin at his side again.

"Luci, I am not thrilled to go back but at some point I have to." She tried to convey with her eyes that she meant it. "We should go back to Lux brother and talk about my encounter with Michael."

When Lucifer heard the name Michael his eyes flashed with hellfire. "I will meet you at the penthouse sortly."

When Lucifer noticed that Azrael didn't make a move to leave he said. "Well come on fly off.."

She rolled her eyes at him, unfolded her wings flew away.

 **author notes:**

 **its been a while that i updated this story sorry for that. i am currently struggling with a depression and writing isnt always easy. and ofcourse the news that lucifer got cancelled was heartbreaking lets hope it will be saved! donr forget to use #SaveLucifer on social media!**

 **anyways i hope you enjoyed thia chapter i will try to update as soon as i can!**

 **i am looking for a beta for this story please PM me if you are interested.**

 **As an answer to the question if Lucifer got his wings. he doesnt have them at the moment but who knows maybe he will eventually.**

 **i hope you all have an amazing weekend!**


End file.
